


Quietly Devoured

by phonebookfable



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ruthless!Connor, it could be read as either tbh, not super suggestive but there's a bit of action, reader is soft and brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonebookfable/pseuds/phonebookfable
Summary: You, a detective and Connor’s partner, step between ruthless!Connor and an injured North and force him to make a choice





	Quietly Devoured

 

**—**

**  
**“Connor, please don’t,” You begged, holding your ground firmly between the deviant hunter and his prey. “She doesn’t deserve this. Let her go.”

“Step aside, detective.” He was cold, but the LED on his temple shone yellow and his finger was hovering away from the trigger. Sounds of gunfire echoed in the distance. “I always accomplish my mission. Do not mistake my programmed kindness for empathy. I have told you before, I do not share your sentimental attachment to our bond. Move, or I will shoot.”  
  
“Please, Connor.  _Please_. For me. I don’t think you want to hurt me.” You said as you took a timid step forwards, hands raised. Unarmed, human, his friend - would Connor be able to maintain that ruthlessness he was feared for when his own partner begged him to stop? You were almost certain that he wouldn’t. Almost.  
  
Behind you North shuffled back, thirium seeping from the wound in her leg. Simon had been right to trust this human after all.  
  
“Your friendship is nothing more than a tool in my mission, Y/N. This is your final warning. Get out of the way, or I  _will_  shoot you.” Connor narrowed his dark eyes, his hair ruffling gently in the wind as his finger did finally find the trigger. He looked impossibly soft under the flickering lampost light for something so cruel and violent.   
  
But you couldn’t give up on him. You could not believe he was empty inside, you had seen a warmth in him, a light. You had seen his smile when he pet Sumo, his anger when Gavin harassed him, frustration when the mission wasn’t progressing. There was more than a soulless machine behind those brown eyes and that perfect uniform.   
  
You stepped closer again, broken glass cracking loudly under your boots, so close that the nozzle of the gun pressed against your chest. Right over your heart. You could feel the cold metal through the thin material of your blouse. If Connor fired now there was no chance of survival. You weren’t sure you would want to survive if he did shoot, and that scared you to the core.  
  
Connor took a sharp breath in, and you felt the hesitant tremble in his hand as it shook through the gun. He met your gaze and you saw a flicker of vulnerability; he wasn’t ready to face this, to acknowledge his burgeoning humanity. He was  _scared_.  
  
“Connor,” You whispered, reaching out to brush your fingertips across the back of his hand as he gripped the gun. The coldness of his synthetic skin under your touch served as a stark reminder of his machine status.  
  
Connor grimaced, but didn’t move. From this angle, the shadows fell hauntingly and a foreign monster dared you to run away with its downwards blank glare. His reply was ice as his mask of indifference tried to reclaim those handsome features that Cyberlife designed for his integration, “You should stop saying my name like that.”

But you had seen him now and you knew you could reach him. You couldn’t let him disappear into that facade for the hundredth time. You smiled gently, the cuts on your face stinging horribly.

Connor’s eyes widened and eyebrows rose when the last of the fear left your face as a calm fell over you, all while you looked up at him with softness only he received.

“Connor, please?”   
  
Your final plea jolted through Connor. His LED flashed a violent red and he swore, hissing angrily as he knocked your hand aside and tore the gun away to shoved it into his holster.   
  
Your heart soared. Connor was more than a killer machine, more than the tool he insisted he was. He could have killed you but he-  
  
He-  
  
He was kissing you. Roughly. Too roughly. 

It was nothing like you had imagined it would be, and you certainly had imagined it; the moment Connor would finally break and kiss you. But there were no soft declarations, no warm sunny evening or quiet rainy morning, no mission victory.

There was only conflict and conquering - the reality of an entity like Connor. Your magical fairytale ending melted away with each harsh move of his lips.

He grabbed your left wrist in a painful grip and bent it behind your back with a deadly strength, the synthetic fingernails of his other hand scraping desperately over your scalp as he grabbed a fistful of your hair and gathered you to him with a cold fury. His body was hard against your softness; you were at constant opposition and perhaps, you thought, that was why you just couldn’t get enough.

Each spike and tingle of pain he pushed onto you was a claim, a reminder of his inhuman power. Like a warning, a red flag you definitely should have heeded months and months ago.  
  
Connor moved against you as if he was trying to devour your soul, cool lips hungry and insistent as he took and took and  _took_  until the rest of the world crumbled, all its fire turned to smoke under the avalanche that was RK800.  
  
“You’ve done it now,” He growled against your bruising lips with a heated breath, “You wanted this - me, to care. You’ll never be rid of me, Y/N. You’re all through my code and I won’t stop until I’m running through your viens, until every piece of you is  _mine_.”   
  
Overwhelmed as he took your breath away with a scorching kiss that would rival the surface of the sun, you managed to wave to North with the hand pinned behind your back as Connor let himself get lost in you.  
  
The deviant took the cue, hauling herself up to stumble far away. Guilt would eat at her. She had seen men behave like that before, too many times and each she desperately wished she could forget.

Connor was going to  _destroy_  you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about posting some of my DBH writing for ages and I finally did! If you enjoyed this then please let know because I am terrified to post it. If anyone wants more or wants to make requests etc please do! I have a lot of other short pieces written and I’m working on some longer more narrative DBH wips, so they’re there if anyone wants them <3 Thank you so much for reading 
> 
> (also sorry if this is lowkey dark, I promise I can write fluff ((and NSFW)) too)


End file.
